moonfallpixelmonfandomcom-20200214-history
MoonFall Pixelmon Kanto
'MoonFall (''Kanto)' has a ''8 person gym system with an Elite Four staffed with admins. Any person can become a Gym Leader simply by first reading the Kanto Gym Leader Application: Rules and Form and then posting a topic in the Kanto Gym Leader Forum. You will then have to be approved by the Gym Manager after defeating the Gym Manager with the set up team you want to use. 'The color of the gym corresponds with the gym type. The color of the gym types are:' The current gym arrangements are as follows, it will be kept as up to date as possible. ''~~General Gym Rules~~ *'You cannot use legendary pokemon in a gym battle:' Legendary pokemon are powerful, in fact, to powerful that it wouldn't be a fair battle. Thus, they are not allowed in gym battles by the Challenger, '''nor' the Gym Leader. *'You are allowed to use potions and certain held items:' As a challenger, you may use as many potions to your heart's content. *'Gym Leaders are allowed to use two HP restoring items: '''A Gym Leader is limited to only being able to use two HP restoring items. *'Soothe Bell, Scope Lens, and Berries are allowed.'' (Gym Leaders may only use one of each).' ' ~~Gym Leader Rules~~'' *'Gym Leaders ''must ''have appropriate leveled pokemon and ''must have the number pokemon for that specific gym: 'Take advantage of your level bracket, make sure ''all you pokemon are completely evolved if they eveolve in that bracket, or have the most advantageous moves available within those levels. Do not max out all your pokemon. ''If you have a level 25 gym, all your pokemon cannot be level 25, but you may have more than one at your max. ''(For example: you could have your team be 25-25-22-23-24-21). What I mean about the specific number of pokemon for that gym, I will leave a ''chart'' down at the bottom showing how many pokemon you can have on your team for that specific gym you're trying to get. *'A Gym Leader ''must have the same typing of pokemon their gym is classified as: You can't have a Charizard if you're a Dragon Gym Leader. Charizard isn't a Dragon-type. But you can however have Charizard for Fire or Flying since its typing is both of those things. *'A Gym Leader must accept all challengers, ''unless the challenger is above the gym level cap, AND allow at least one rematch for that challenger. Rematches must ''be free: '''You must accpet all gym challenges, unless you are in a gym battle at another gym or in a tournament. You cannot deny a challenge from someone because you do not like them or because you fear you will lose the match. If you do deny a challenger due to you being affraid of being defeated or simply because you do not like the challenger, on the first offense, you will be warned, but if you get caught doing it again, you will lose your gym. *'You must be active at least twice ''a week: '''I get that you might not be able to get on majority of the week due to school, or other activities, but at least try to get on twice a week, even if it is only for an hour or two. *'You must allow the use of all non-broken moves: As a Gym Leader, you cannot tell a challenger they cannot use a certain move, unless it is broken. *'''You must tell challengers what pokemon you are using if you have nicknamed your pokemon: '''If you have changed the name of the pokemon, you must disclose to the challenger what pokemon it is. (This applies to challengers as well). ''This chart is to show how many pokemon you can have on your gym team for a specific gym:'